Thread of Destiny
by cnara-chan namiuzukage
Summary: Sebuah kecupan menyelamatkan nyawa Itachi. Tapi di ingatannya, penolongnya adalah gadis berambut merah. Sedang Kyuubi siluman rubah berekor sembilan, anti manusia apalagi disentuh! Tapi takdir berkata lain, sejak ia membagi intisarinya dikecupan didanau, sebuah benang merah telah terhubung diantara keduanya. ganti summary, warn BL
1. Chapter 1

**THREAD OF DESTINY**

**.**

**.**

**BY: CNARA-CHAN NAMIUZUKAGE**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATING: T**

**WARNING: YAOI, OOC, DLL**

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

CHAPTER 1 : WHO IS 'SHE'?

.

.

.

.

"Ck, aku bosan! Hidup ribuan tahun itu tidak enak!" sosok seseorang berkimono merah mulai terdengar menggerutu akan sesuatu.

"Kyuu! Omonganmu itu mengkhawatirkan!" sedangkan sosok berkimono orange terdengar merengek mendengar omongan kakaknya yang terdengar seperti orang yang bosan hidup. Sosok berkimono merah itu melirik adiknya dan tertawa.

"Haha, mau bagaimana lagi?" ujarnya sambil memandangi danau dihadapannya. "Kalau tidak makan, bertapa, ya tidur.., kan membosankan," kini si kimono orange hanya bisa diam, karena semua yang dikatakan kakaknya memang benar.

"Hm..", hanya gumaman halus yang terdengar telah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aha!" suara yang sedikit sopran milik sang kakak mengagetkan si pirang berkimono orange disebelahnya.

"Gimana kalau kita pergi kedesa?" usul si merah sambil mengerlingkan matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik itu. Si pirang membelalakkan matanya, "Desa? I-itu kan berbahaya!"  
"Ayolah, tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya, kok? Ya? Ya?"

"Ck, ya sudahlah.."

"Padahal kau memang ingin juga kan?"

"Hehe, yah lumayan sich," ujar si pirang sambil menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya yang khas.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Matahari yang bersinar terik dengan langit yang bersih tanpa awan membuat udara terasa panas dan menyesakkan.

Kresek. Kresek.

"Eh suara apa itu?" jerit si bungsu. Mata yang berwarna saphire indah itu terbelalak ketakutan, memeluk kakaknya yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Stt! Kau ini apa-apa'an sich?" si sulung langsung meronta melepaskan cengkraman dipunggungnya. "Kau itu setannya!"  
"Eh? Kita ini siluman Kyuu! Bukan setan! Lagipula kalau aku setan kau juga setan!" ia mengacungkan telunjuknya kemuka sang sulung.

"Ish!" menepuk tangan sang adik keras, "sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong suara apa itu?" omongan sang kakak yang berambut merah panjang sewarna dengan darah, dan juga senada dengan kimono yang dipakainya itu, membuat suasana langsung hening seketika. Kedua makhluk mistis itu menajamkan indra pendengaran mereka. Tiba-tiba..

"UWAAA!" terdengar suara pria dari kejauhan. Dengan sigap sosok berkimono merah langsung melarikan dirinya kearah sumber suara.

Adiknya yang kaget hanya bisa berteriak memanggil kakaknya kembali.

"Kyuu!"

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya, ditempat yang berbeda.

Disebuah tempat beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat kedua bersaudara tadi. Ditebing tempat mengalirnya air terjun yang deras, terlihat seorang pria dengan kimono pria berwarna hitam.

"Ugh! Sedikit lagi.." tetesan keringat mulai mengalir menuruni keningnya saat ia tetap mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya dari ketinggian 20 meter itu. Tangan kanannya yang menumpu berat tubuhnya itu mulai terasa kaku, sementara tangan kirinya mencoba menggapai sebuah tanaman kecil langka yang hanya tumbuh ditebing-tebing tinggi.

"Aku harus mendapatkannya!" geram pria bermata onyx itu. Tangannya kini hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari tanaman itu. Tanaman yang sudah dicarinya selama berhari-hari untuk mengobati seorang anak didesa.

5cm.

4cm.

3.

2.

Grep!

Akhirnya tanaman berdaun hijau keunguan itu berhasil berpindah tempat ketangan pemuda tampan berambut raven tersebut. Sebuah senyuman tipis yang lembut dikembangkan bibirnya. Tapi..

Prek. Prek.

Mata hitam itu terbelalak memandang batu tempatnya berpijak mulai runtuh dan..

"UWAAA!" suara teriakannya menggema saat dirinya terjatuh kealiran air yang deras disusul bunyi ceburannya yang keras.

.

.

. —Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Tubuh Itachi terasa sakit karena menghantam permukaan air dari jarak yang cukup tinggi, membuatnya tidak sempat menahan nafas sebagaimana yang biasanya dapat dilakukan Uchiha sulung itu. Tangannya masih tetap menggenggam erat tanaman keungguan itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar olehnya suara seseorang yang melompat—menceburkan dirinya—keair. Dada Itachi terasa sesak, saat Itachi merasakan genggaman halus ditangannya. Pemuda tampan itu seketika memaksakan matanya kembali terbuka. Walau samar, dapat dilihatnya seseorang yang menarik wajahnya.

Deg!

Mata itu.. matanya seperti menarik Itachi tenggelam kedalamnya. Mata kucing itu telah menghipnotisnya. Rambut panjang gadis itu melambai terbawa arus air yang kencang. Gadis itu mendekatkan diri padanya dan mengecup bibirnya. Terasa manis...

Manis dan segar seperti apel.

Namun kemudian, kesadaran Itachi pun menipis, terasa semakin jauh dan pudar. Kemudian segalanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

"Hoi!" panggil seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, menepok pipi Itachi keras.

Plak. Plok. Plak. Plok. Kepala Itachi mental kekanan-kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan.

"Uhuk!" tiba-tiba Itachi terbatuk keras disertai air yang sempat masuk kedalam saluran pernapasannya. Zabuza, nama pria bermasker tadi menghela napasnya lega.

"Kau ini merepotkan saja! Kukira kau akan mati!" Zabuza meneriaki sahabatnya yang masih linglung itu, menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Mana gadis yang tadi?" tanyanya pada Zabuza saat tenggorokkannya sudah dapat kembali mengeluarkan suara baritonnya.

Zabuza cengo, "Hah? Gadis mana?" tanyanya.

"Yang tadi menciumku didanau?"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"Kau sakit, kawan.." Zabuza mengatakannya sambil menepuk pundak Itachi pelan.

"Eh?" sekarang giliran Itachi yang cengo.

Tapi kemudian..

Nyut. Nyut. Nyut

Pipi Itachi yang merah menyala hampir lecet berdenyut perih. Sontak membuat Itachi menyentuh bagian yang anehnya terasa sakit itu.

"Eh? Sakit ya?" tanya Zabuza innocent,

"Maaf tadi kau tidak sadar-sadar, aku jadi keasyikkan dech.." lanjutnya tanpa merasa bersalah.

Ctek.

Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti sekeliling tubuh putra sulung penyandang nama bermarga Uchiha itu. Yang pada akhirnya terdengar bunyi teriakan pilu yang dapat kita definisikan sebagai teriakan dari Zabuza. Membuat burung-burung dihutan itu berterbangan tak tentu arah.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Itachi sedang menimpuki sahabatnya itu dengan jitakan, berdiri seseorang yang sedang tersenyum dibalik pohon. Memandangi pria Uchiha itu dari kejauhan.

"Untunglah dia selamat, ya kan Kyuu?" tanyanya kemudian sambil berpaling pada kakaknya yang mulai berjalan menjauh sambil mengangkat bagian bawah kimononya yang masih meneteskan air dengan derasnya.

"Tentu saja.." Kyuubi memeras ujung kimononya, "ayo pulang!" lanjutnya.

"Kyuu, tadi aku lihat kau membaginya inti sarimu ya? Kalau tidak mana mungkin orang tadi bisa selamat?" tanya Naruto—sang adik—lagi,

"Ck, tentu saja, kalau bukan karena aku dia sudah jadi mayat mengambang tahu!", ujarnya bangga dengan senyum meremehkan yang terukir dibibirnya.

"Aishh..." Naruto geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap superior sang kakak. Naruto mulai berjalan mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakangnya.

"Tapi.." Naruto tersenyum menggoda.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Naruto menatap mata kucing Kyuubi.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" tanyanya lagi sebelum sang kakak sempat menjawab.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa sich?" Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya kepada Naruto.

"Kami kan sama-sama pria!"

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

"Aneh.." terdengar sebuah suara diruang makan sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana.

"Aku yakin kok, aku gak berkhayal!" gumam Itachi sambil menyumpit nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Hn," ucap sebuah suara.

"Aku yakin kok, ada gadis cantik berkimono merah yang menolongku," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn,"

"Rambutnya panjang, dan berwarna merah juga"  
"Hn,"

"Tapi yang paling menarik darinya, adalah matanya yang terlihat seperti.." Itachi nampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, "seperti mata kucing", gumamnya takjub.

"Hn"

"Hei! Kau ini sebenarnya mau mendengarkan curhatanku tidak sich?" Itachi memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan kesal.

"Hn,"

Itachi cengo.

"Hahhh..." Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Yahh, mau diapakan lagi, punya adik yang 'luar biasa' pelit kata memang berat," ujarnya, menekankan suaranya pada kata luar biasa.

Itachi terdiam.

"Aku... akan menemukannya"  
"Berhentilah bicara saat makan,"

PRANG!

Image keren yang baru saja dibangun oleh Itachi dengan susah payah dipecahkan begitu saja oleh sang adik yang rambutnya mencuat-cuat kebelakang seperti ekor ayam.

Setelah itu, Itachi hanya diam sepanjang makan malam dengan tangan yang terus menyuap mulutnya dengan nasi, dan tatapan tajam yang terarah pada sang Uchiha bungsu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tuk. Itachi meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk nasi yang dipakainya.

"Aku sudah selesai", ucapnya, jelas ia masih kesal dengan adiknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Itachi membawa piring-piring kotor ketempat cuci.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balasnya sambil lalu.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menatap langsung mata Itachi. Itachi terdiam.

"Apa Tousan yang menanyakannya?" tanya Itachi datar.

Sasuke hanya menjawab ,"Hn".

"Entahlah Otoutou..", mengangkat bahunya, Itachi melanjutkan, "Bukankah Tousan tidak setuju dengan impianku?"

Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara hewan-hewan malam diluar.

"Kenapa harus tabib?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kau tahu alasanku," jawab Itachi dingin.

"Karena kematian Kaasan?" Sasuke terus menatap Itachi tajam.

Itachi hanya diam, masih tetap dengan wajah dinginnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tahu itu bukan salahmu Aniki,"

"Pulanglah, aku sudah mau tidur," potong Itachi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Menunjukkan sikap yang biasa ditunjukkannya jika topik seperti ini mulai dibahas.

"Aniki!" Sasuke mulai emosi, bingung akan apa yang harus—tepatnya yang bisa—dilakukannya untuk Itachi.

Itachi lagi-lagi hanya diam, ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan kearah pintu. Ia membuka pintu itu dan membiarkannya tetap terbuka tanpa melakukan pergerakkan berarti. Secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk segera keluar dari rumahnya.

Sasuke tidak lagi berkata-kata, ia sangat paham sikap Anikinya. Mengetahui kalau mengajak Itachi Uchiha bicara saat ini adalah hal yang mustahil. Jeda sesaat sebelum pintu benar-benar ditutup oleh tuan rumah, membuat Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mata onyx Uchiha sulung yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Aku akan menemukannya. Orang yang menolongku itu. Aku akan menemukannya dan memilikinya, siapapun dia,"

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

"Hatcchhi!" tubuh Kyuubi bergetar kedinginan. Kyuubi menggosok hidungnya keras dengan kesal.

"Keluarlah dari air kalau kau tidak mau bersin, Kyuu," omel Naruto yang mulai kesal karena Kyuubi memperlakukan hidungnya secara tidak berperikeidungan. Kyuubi yang memang dasarnya tidak suka diomeli hanya memalingkan wajahnya, cuek.

"Bagaimana ya kabar pemuda itu?" celetuk Naruto dari bawah pancuran air terjun dengan nada sing a song. Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kyuubi melirik Naruto sesaat, otaknya langsung mengerti 'pemuda' yang dimaksud si pirang.

"Entahlah.. untuk apa kau pikirkan?" cuek Kyuubi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan keluar dari danau indah yang dihiasi air terjun itu.

"Well, hanya penasaran, memangnya kau tidak?" Naruto memandang punggung Kyuubi sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak tuhh," jawab Kyuubi sambil lalu.

"Kau tahu namanya?" Naruto terus memancing Kyuubi. 'Kan tumben-tumbenan pemuda berambut merah itu 'dekat' dengan manusia.

Kyuubi membalikkan badannya menghadap si pemuda berkulit tan dengan tiga garis halus dikedua pipinya, dan yang menyandang gelar sebagai adiknya itu.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, baka!" Kyuubi memasang tampang seolah Naruto benar-benar bodoh.

"Hehe," cengiran lima jari terpampang diwajah manisnya.

"Oh ya! Kudengar Kiba menemukan mayat seorang penduduk desa ditengah hutan. Kau mau memeriksanya?" tanya Naruto serius.

Kyuubi terdiam sesaat, "Baiklah," jawabnya setelah berpikir sesaat.

Hening.

"Hei, kau tidak mau mengantarku?" tanya Kyuubi pada pemuda jabrik berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk diatas batu besar ditepi danau. Pemuda yang sedang asyik bermain dengan seekor anjing putih menengokkan wajahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyuubi berkedut kesal.

"Mayat. Manusia. Hutan," Kyuubi memperagakan gaya seseorang yang berbicara dengan orang tuli, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya gak jelas.

Kini perempatan itu berpindah kekening si siluman anjing, Kiba.

"Ck, ayo Akamaru!" Kiba langsung lompat, turun dari batu besar tempatnya duduk tadi dan mengajak adiknya, Akamaru.

Tempat mereka tinggal, sebuah hutan yang memiliki aura mistis ini sebenarnya masih didunia manusia. Hanya seolah-olah menjadi hal yang tabu bagi makhluk-makhluk homo sapiens itu. Seperti ada tabir misterius yang menyelimuti daerah terlarang yang dtinggali pleh para siluman. Salah satunya, Kyuubi dan Naruto, mereka adalah siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Kiba dan Akamaru siluman anjing bersaudara, dan banyak lagi. Ahh.. jangan lupakan Tsunade, siluman siput—yang sangat berlainan sifatnya dengan siput asli—yang memimpin kelompok siluman ini. Memang bukannya apa-apa, hanya seseorang yang memang harus ada untuk memandu kompok 'unik' tersebut.

"Guk!" gonggong Akamaru memandu perjalanan mereka bertiga. Adik dari Kiba itu berjalan dengan ditunggangi oleh kakaknya sendiri. Oh yaa.. mungkin ada yang bingung mengapa Akamaru masih berwujud aslinya, seperti anjing. Hal ini dikarenakan kekuatannya yang belum mencukupi untuk bertransformasi seperti manusia.

Kyuubi memandang mayat yang tergeletak dihadapannya penuh selidik.

"Jelas siluman kelelawar," gumamnya pada Kiba, melihat darah sigadis a.k.a mayat telah habis dihisap.

"Kupikir juga begitu," jawab Kiba.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Seperti biasa, hal-hal seperti ini harus kita bawa diam-diam ketepi hutan." Jawab Kyuubi, mereka tidak bisa membiarkan para penduduk desa mencari gadis ini kedalam hutan, dan mengambil resiko menemukan 'pemukiman' para siluman.

"Kau tahu para penduduk desa akan mulai bertindak. Mereka akan memburu makhluk yang telah menghabisi anggota mereka," Kiba memandang Kyuubi, "total sudah tiga orang."

"Itulah hal yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini," Kyuubi mengerutkan alisnya dalam, berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Apapun yang terjadi," ucapnya setelah beberapa saat, matanya berkilat tajam, "Kita hanya perlu menyingkirkan mereka dari wilayah kita, sebagaimana mestinya." Seringai mengerikan terpasang dibibirnya.

**To Be Continued...**

Gimana? Pantes buat dilanjutin gak?

Hah? Hah?

Review yah..

Oh ya, buat para readers n reviewers nya Jadilah Egois, Kura-Kura mohon maaf, karena kemungkinan besar fic itu bakal dihiatusin dulu..

Ato ada yang mo ngelanjutin? Nhe.. ketik REG spasi mao kirim ke no dibawah ini yah,,

xxxxxxxxxxxx

soalnya idenya masih mentok, secara keseluruhan sich kelanjutan critanya gimana ada,

tapi bagian-bagian penghubung itu loch yang susah bangettt.. (lebay).

Author masih blom tau caranya ngatur plot ato ngerangkai kejadian yang tepat.

Tolong direview ya...

By. Cnara-chan Namiuzukage

Sekian... ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**THREAD OF DESTINY**

**.**

**.**

**BY: CNARA-CHAN NAMIUZUKAGE**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATING: T**

**WARNING: YAOI, OOC, DLL**

Sebelumnya C would like to thank you for your reviews..

thank you very much for **cnaru-chan namiuzukage, cmina-chan namiuzukage, minae cute, shika kukouki 777, Lnarusasu, hikari no onihime,**

happy reading minna~ ;)

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

CHAPTER 2 : I'M NOT A GIRL!

.

.

.

.

"Hei Otoutou! Bangunlah!" Sasuke berguling dikasurnya, tepatnya dikasur pinjamannya dari Itachi. Malam itu Sasuke menginap dirumah Itachi. Itachi hanya bisa menduga-duga kalau Otoutou nya itu bertengkar lagi dengan sang ayah.

Hubungan kedua bersaudara itu memang tidak bisa dibilang bagus dengan ayah mereka, Fugaku Uchiha. Hal ini disebabkan wataknya yang keras.

Mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jika Kaasan masih hidup... pikir Itachi.

"Kau bilang malam ini akan ada festival?" tanyanya lagi. Dengan keras pria berambut hitam panjang itu menarik selimut sang adik.

Sasuke langsung terlonjak dari kasurnya seperti per.

"Kenapa kau baru membangunkan ku sekarang!?" ujarnya, yang menurut Itachi bisa dikategorikan kedalam histeris versi Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke langsung melompat dari kasur dan berlari kekamar mandi.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi," jawabnya santai. Terdengar teriakan kesal dari kamar mandi. Terdengar kata-kata tidak jelas seperti 'membangunkan' dan 'berusaha' dan mungkin 'lebih pagi'.

"Turunlah untuk makan malam dulu nanti," jawabnya dengan teriakan juga, dan dengan sigap langung pergi untuk menghindari gerutuan lebih lanjut dari sang ketua panitia acara festival desa mereka.

.

.

Itachi sedang memotong-motong sayur untuk makan malam. Tapi benar-benar kesal karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan si 'gadis'. Kemanapun matanya memandang, selalu bisa dihubungkan otaknya yang jenius dengan sosok penyelamat hidupnya.

Matanya melirik ke tomat. Makanan kesukaan si bungsu.

Mengingatkannya pada betapa merah rambut gadis itu.

Ia mengalihkan matanya kearah lain. Matanya dengan segera menangkap sekeranjang apel dimeja makan, mengingatkannya akan rasa kecupan si gadis. Tanpa sadar Itachi menyentuh bibirnya lembut.

Itachi tersentak, 'apa yang sedang kulakukan?' pikirnya histeris.

'aku tidak boleh seperti ini'.

Matanya kini melirik kearah mangkuk nasi yang berwarna putih dan lagi-lagi membuatnya teringat akan kulit putih si 'gadis'.

"HWAAA!" teriaknya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Sasuke memakan makanannya dengan kecepatan kilat, tapi begitu melihat kakaknya terlihat seperti berniat untuk mencuci piring, ia langsung berseru.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya dalam,

"Cuci piring?" jawabnya bingung.

"Kau... Memangnya kau tidak mau ke festival?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Itachi mengerti maksud adiknya ini. Festival ini adalah acara yang sudah dikerjakan sang adik selama sebulan terakhir.

Itachi menyeringai diam-diam,

"Memang kenapa Otoutou?" ucapnya innocent, dengan kepala yang dimiringkan sedemikian rupa.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya—setengahnya jijik melihat sikapnya yang sok imut—tajam.

"Kau harus membantuku mengangkut benda-benda festival yang ada dikamarku," ucapnya datar.

Itachi terdiam. Tenyata dugaannya salah.

Ia...

Seorang Itachi Uchiha berniat dijadikan...

..babu?

"Ck, baiklah," ucapnya getir.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas, diluar penglihatan Uchiha sulung tentunya. Sejujurnya mana rela ia membiarkan kakaknya sendirian dirumahnya yang suram ini sedang dirinya melihat festival, yang dirancangnya sendiri lagi. Hanya saja harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha yang terlampau tinggi tidak akan membiarkannya mengatakan hal-hal yang kiranya berada diluar nalar sibungsu.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

"Grrr... makhluk itu," terdengar bunyi geraman, "berani-beraninya dia keluar sembarangan," Kyuubi terus menggerutu selama perjalanannya ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Pemuda siluman itu sempat terkejut begitu mengetahui adiknya, Naruto pergi ketengah-tengah desa, sendirian lagi, yah si anjing itu tak perlu dihitung baginya.

"Apa sich yang ada diotaknya itu?" gerutunya lagi. Ia tidak peduli walau dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, sampai tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tinggi besar yang jelek—bagi Kyuubi—menyapanya.

"Hai, kau cantik sekali. Aku yakin kau bukan penduduk disini karena jika begitu, aku pasti tidak akan mungkin melupakan gadis semenawan dirimu," pemuda itu mecolek dagu Kyuubi sambil menyeringai.

Kyuubi benar-benar emosi kali ini. Pertama, ia harus berlari kedesa dari tempatnya bernaung, yang notabene jauh banget. Kedua, ia masih harus berdesak-desakkan dengan makhluk-makhluk kotor disekitarnya. Perlu dicamkan disini kalau Kyuubi paling tidak suka dirinya tersentuh kecuali dengan adiknya yang sekarang berada entah dimana. Dan sekarang ada pemuda yang bentuknya gak jelas berani menyapanya dan menyebutnya..

Cantik?

Seorang gadis, begitu katanya?

Berani-beraninya dia menyentuhku?!

Kyuubi membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan menatap si pemuda asing dihadapannya.

Ia tersenyum manis, "Permisi? Tadi kau memanggilku apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, sepertinya berpikir yang 'iya-iya' dengan dirinya.

"Gadis cantik," ujarnya lagi.

Kyuubi hanya diam, ia mendekatkan dirinya ketelinga si pemuda.

"Kubunuh kau.." bisiknya pelan. Membuat bulu kuduk pemuda itu berdiri seketika, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin.

"Menjauhlah dariku sekarang juga atau kau akan berakhir mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang berceceran, kau sampah kotor tidak tahu malu..."

Kyuubi menjauh lagi, dan tersenyum manis seolah hanya membisikkan sesuatu seperti rayuan. Sedangkan pemuda asing itu menatapnya horor dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Ekspresi Kyuubi berubah datar seketika dan pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari si adik.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

Dilain tempat..

"Hahaha," Naruto tertawa heboh melihat Kiba yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh ketika melihat sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti adiknya, Akamaru, sayangnya adik dari pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu tidak bisa ikut karena bentuknya yang melebihi kapasitas pada umumnya.

Kiba menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan sengit yang jelas kentara, "Bukan salahku kalau aku tidak tahu!" ucapnya dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Tanpa sadar membuat para pria yang berpotensi memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang bersemu merah.

Naruto kehabisan napasnya, "Kurasa yang seperti ini namanya.."

DZING! CTAR!

Ucapan Naruto langsung terputus mendengar sebuah suara asing yang tertangkap telinganya. Ia panik sekaligus terpesona memandang cahaya merah yang meledak diangkasa. Kontras dengan gelapnya malam sebagai latarnya.

Kedua pemuda siluman itu langsung panik dan menoleh kesana kemari. Tapi melihat para pengunjung yang malah terlihat santai menikmati 'benda aneh' yang meledak dilangit itu membuat mereka sedikit merasa lebih tenang. Setidaknya hal itu bukan hal yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal mistis seperti mereka.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tidak tahu apa itu kembang api," sebuah suara bariton mengagetkan Naruto yang masih memandang kembang api dihadapannya dengan tatapan kagum seorang anak berusia 5 tahun. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya cepat, dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut emo yang berdiri tepat disisinya.

Pemuda yang sedang menatap cahaya yang terus meledak diangkasa itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda orange. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Itachi sekarang berjalan seorang diri diantara stand-stand makanan tradisional didesanya. Matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan yang menyelinap diantara kerumunan penduduk yang tengah menikmati kembang api. Tampaknya orang itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan benda warna-warni yang meledak diudara. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

'apa yang salah ya?' innernya blo'on.

Postur tubuh itu.. sepertinya nampak tak asing.

Kulitnya putih, rambutnya merah, dan matanya..

Ah! Itachi tersentak, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakannya tadi?

Gadis itu. Itachi langsung berlari menembus kerumunan dihadapannya. Mengejar sosok penolong yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia merutuki otaknya yang begitu lamban memproses kejadian penting ini.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Gadis itu sudah hilang dari hadapannya. Lagi.

Itachi merutuki segalanya. Otaknya yang lamban. Banyaknya keumunan yang menghalanginya bertemu dengan gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. Bahkan merutuki kecepatan lari si gadis yang baginya terlampau cepat untuk seorang gadis dengan kimononya yang panjang.

"Hahhh.." Itachi menghela napasnya.

Apa mungkin aku hanya berkhayal?

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

Kiba melongo memandangi wajah-wajah asing dihadapannya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia begitu bodohnya hingga meninggalkan Naru seorang diri? Naruto pasti tersesat dengan tidak elitnya, pikir Kiba. Tidak sadar diri kalau dirinyalah yang sedang tersesat. Tadi ia hanya mampir sebentar ke sebuah stand yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada banyak ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang kesana-kemari seperti memintanya untuk menelan mereka sekaligus. Pemuda bertaring itu terkejut ketika melihat seorang anak bisa dengan mudahnya membawa pergi sekantung plastik berisi makanannya sehari-hari itu.

Tentu saja hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah langsung beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melongo dan menghampiri sang ikan yang memanggil-manggil dirinya. Ia hanya jongkok memandangi ikan-ikan gemuk dihadapannya. Matanya terus mengekor pergerakkan makhluk bersisik itu. Membuat si pemilik stand terkikik geli melihatnya.

Kiba menengadahkan wajahnya, "Bibi, boleh aku memintanya?" tanya Kiba dengan matanya yang polos.

"Apa kau punya uang?" tanya sipemilik stand lembut kepadanya. Pemuda dihadapannya terlihat seperti orang yang tersesat dan tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Kiba mengerutkan keningnya, secara tidak sadar memiringkan wajahnya seperti seekor anjing, "Uang iu apa, bi?" tanyanya lagi.

Walau bingug, wanita tua dihadapan Kiba hanya memandangnya lembut. Ia yakin pemuda itu tidak sedang membodohinya. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa membodohinya.

Waita itu ikut berjongkok dihadapan Kiba, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Baiklah, kau bolh bermain secara gratis, tidak apa," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala Kiba pelan.

Mata Kiba langsung berbinar senang, "Benarkah?"

Wanita tua itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Itu tidak perlu Chiyo baasan," sebuah suara yang merenggut kesenangan Kiba membuatnya menoleh pada esosok pemuda berambut nanas dibelakangnya. Ia memandang pemuda yang sedang mengup itu dengan sengit.

Shikamaru berjalan kesamping orang asing yang sedang menatapnya kesal. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Membuat orang itu terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman.

'Ck, sepetinya dia jujur,' inner Shikamaru.

"Aku saja yang akan membayarnya," ujar Shikamaru.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia, memegang sebungkus plastik berisi ikan ditemani seorang pemuda yang diperintahkan oleh sang nenek penjaga stand untuk menjaganya. Ck, dia kan bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga dan diantar kemana-mana. Ia hanya tidak mengerti ada topeng yang berbentuk seperti anjing yang mirip sekali dengan Akamaru, atau benda yang bisa membuatnya mendapatkan ikan berbentuk bulat yang dinamakan uang. Ia kan hanya tidak mengerti itu, hal itu tidak membuatnya harus dikhawatirkan bukan?

"Ck, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku kok," gumam Kiba meggerutu.

Shikamaru hanya memandangi pemuda disebelahnya, sebenarnya ia sudah penasaran dari tadi. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak mengerti tentang uang? Apa orang ini amnesia? Tapi hanya ada satu hal yang jelas, ia jelas setuju dengan keputusan nenek Chiyo. Tentu saja sebagai seorang kepala polisi daerah ini, ia tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang dalam kondisi sepertinya berkeliaran seorang diri.

"Kau memang mengkhawatirkan," jelas Shikamaru pendek, "karena itu Chiyo-baasan memintaku menemanimu," lanjutnya singkat.

Tapi nampaknya pemuda dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak setuju. Malah sepertinya terlihat tersinggung.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dariku. Aku sepenuhya dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja," jawab Kiba dengan angkuhnya.

Secara tiba-tiba Shikamaru menariknya dan memerangkap dirinya disebuah pohon. Kiba terkejut, tapi sebelum ia bisa mengungkapkan protesnya, Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu memotong perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau seorang penipu?" tanyanya tajam. Ia benar-benar dibuat penasaran oleh 'gadis' didepannya ini.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kiba utuk memproses apa yang sudah diucapkan pria yang diketahuinya bernama Shikamaru Nara itu.

Pencuri..? Dirinya..?

Kiba menatap mata kuaci itu dengan sengit, "Siapa kau berani mengataiku penipu?"

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis sepertimu dimalam hari dan didaerah yang asing, seorang diri lagi?" ucapnya menatap Kiba dihadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba sedikit tersingung.

"Bahkan kau mengaku tidak mengerti apa itu uang?" Shikamaru masih melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tajam, setajam silet.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "Woo.. Woo.. Aku tidak baru saja mendengar kau menyebutku gadis'kan?" katanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kurang macho apa dirinya, coba?

Shikamaru mengernyit bingng.

Kiba mengerti sekarang, sepertinya pemuda ini salah mengenai sesuatu.

"Biar kuperjelas," terang Kiba yang melihat wajah bingung si kepala polisi, "kuberitahu kau sesuatu. Aku adalah seorang lelaki, lelaki tulen!" tegasnya. Sebenarnya ia tersinggung juga dikira seorang perempuan, gadis lagi! Tapi ya sudahlah... Ia memang terlalu manis untuk jadi nyata, innernya pede.

"Hahahaha," Shikamaru tertawa dengan keras, "Kau? Lelaki?" Ia tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Tidak mungkin!" katanya.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Dilain tempat.

Naruto terlihat seperti orang yang kelelahan. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Ia berhenti berbicara sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Lawannya kali ini terlalu tangguh, batinnya.

"A-aku menyerah Teme," katanya memproklamirkan diri. Membuat pemuda onyx dihadapannya tersenyum puas.

"Memang begitu seharusnya," katanya angkuh.

Naruto harus menahan dirinya untuk membalas kata-kata menyebalkan pria dihadapannya. Pemuda pirang itu geleng-geleng kepala meratapi nasibnya yang berakhir dengan adu mulut dengan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya sebelumnya.

**.**

**Flashback.**

.

.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tidak tahu apa itu kembang api," sebuah suara bariton mengagetkan Naruto yang masih memandang kembang api dihadapannya dengan tatapan kagum seorang anak berusia 5 tahun. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya cepat, dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut emo yang berdiri tepat disisinya.

Pemuda yang sedang menatap cahaya yang terus meledak diangkasa itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda orange. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam.

"Siapa kau?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung, "Apa itu kembang api?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung. Apa ia bersungguh-sungguh? Tentu saja!

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya pada pemuda asing dihadapannya, mendengar tawa tertahan yang sepertinya sedang menertawakan dirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya tersinggung.

"Kau benar-benar Dobe ya?" Sasuke memandang Naruto. Masih terlihat sirat tawa meremehkan dimatanya yang sekelam malam itu.

Ukh! Dobe?

Bahasa apa lagi itu? Inner Naruto kesal.

Rasa ingin tahunya yang terlampau besar membuatnya memberanikan dirinya bertanya sekali lagi pada pemuda menyebalkan yang berani-beraninya menertawakan dirinya.

"A-apa itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa maksudnya 'itu'.

"I-itu.. Yang kau katakan barusan itu loch!" omel Naruto kesal dengan tidak sabaran.

"Maksudmu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangkat dagunya arrogant, "Yah itu, katakan padaku!" katanya memerintah Sasuke dengan angkuhnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dobe artinya bodoh, dasar bodoh!"

Naruto langsung merona merah, kesal dan malu setengah mati.

"Kau! Dasar Teme!" teriaknya emosi.

Dan percecokkan itu berlangsung hingga beberapa menit yang lalu, entah mengapa tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah diantara mereka, hinnga Naruto dengan warasnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan perdebatan yang sungguh amat sangat tidak berguna.

"Uchiha Sasuke," gumam pemuda itu. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," ulangnya lagi.

"Ohh..," Naruto berbaring dibawah pohon besar itu, memandangi langit yang sudah gelap, tidak ada lagi pancaran warna-warna indah seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya menatap sosok yang mulai menutup matanya, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu mngkin? Sesuatu yang disebut dengan nama?

"Naruto, panggil saja aku Naruto," gumamnya pelan, sepertinya ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau gadis yang menyenangkan," katanya bermaksud memuji Naruto, tapi sayangnya hal itu adalah hinaan bagi pemuda saphire itu. Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia memandang Sasuke yang tetap dalam posisi duduknya.

"Gadis?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke memandangnya terkejut, pemuda itu terlihat sedikit kaget,

"Jadi kau bukan gadis lagi ya? Sudah menikah?" tanyanya antusias.

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar.

"Sasuke," ia mulai berkata-kata, bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana, "Kurasa kau salah paham.."

"NARUTOOO!" terdengar suara yang memotong perkataan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya horor. Dengan perlahan ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara.

Kyuubi datang dengan ekspresi seperti dewa kematian yang siap mengambil nyawanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan semakin dekat.

"Sasuke! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" ujarnya dengan gugup, "nyawaku dalam bahaya!" katanya horor. Membuat Sasuke terbelalak salah paham.

Naruto langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya, takut akan tertangkap Kyuubi yang terlihat sedang murka tingkat tinggi.

"NARUTO! JANGAN LARI KAU, SIALAN!" Teriak Kyuubi dengan keras, ia langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya mengejar si pirang yang sudah lari duluan meninggalkannya.

"TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" Kyuubi semakin emosi mengejar sang adik, sementara Sasuke hanya diam. Cengo, memandang kecepatan lari kedua orang dihadapannya.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

Gimana menurut ente-ente kabeh?

Mind to review maybe?

Atau mungkin mau kasih ide buat kelanjutan ceritanya... itu juga boleh,

Saran atau protes?

C terima kritik, saran, apalagi pujian kok..

By. Cnara-chan Namiuzukage

Sekian... ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**THREAD OF DESTINY**

**.**

**.**

**BY: CNARA-CHAN NAMIUZUKAGE**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATING: T**

**WARNING: YAOI, OOC, DLL**

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

CHAPTER 3 :

.

.

.

Apa? Tidak mungkin?

Senista itukah diriku dimatamu, ya Tuhan? Batin Kiba frustasi.

Matanya melirik pemuda berambut nanas yang mulai bisa menghentikan tawa ngaconya—bagi Kiba tentu saja—pemuda bermarga Nara itu memandang Kyuubi. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin tertawa, tapi melihat wajah nelangsa orang disampingnya membuatnya berusaha untuk menahan gejolak tawanya.

"Ehem!" Shikamaru berusaha membersihkan tenggorokkannya.

"Sudah puas ketawanya?" sindir Kiba jengkel.

Shika menatap mata Kiba, tidak ada lagi rasa ingin tertawa dibenaknya melihat wajah serius pemuda dihadapannya.

"Apa kau serius?" pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa sadar dari bibir sang Nara.

Kiba memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda sekarang?"

Shikamaru dapat dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya, sepertinya lebih memilih diam dan tidak berkata apapun lagi,

"Aku minta maaf," yah, kecuali dua kata itu.

Kiba menatap pemuda itu, "Ya, ya.. Kau kumaafkan.." jawabnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan seperti mengusir ayam nyasar.

Walau cara pemuda dihadapannya ini amat sangat bisa dikategorikan sangat kasar, entah mengapa putra tunggal keluarga Nara ini alih-alih merasa kesal, ia malah merasa bersyukur sudah dimaafkan pemuda dihadapannya. Membuat pemuda itu dengan leganya tersenyum tulus pada Kiba.

Deg!

Jantung Kiba berdetak lebih cepat.

A..Apa-apaan ini? Kiba sontak memegang dadanya yang bergelenyar hebat.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Dengan perlahan Kiba melangkahkan kakinya mundur, menjauh dari pemuda aneh yang membuat tubuhnya bertindak diluar logikanya.

Ia langsung berlari, pergi secepatnya dari pemuda asing yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak peduli walau pemuda itu kebingungan dan memanggilnya, mencoba memanggilnya yang masih terus berlari menjauh.

Eh tunggu dulu, aku bahkan belum mengetahui namanya!

.

.

DUAK!

Naruto dan Kiba meringis kesakitan. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ki-kiba!" kaget Naruto, kebetulan sekali mereka bisa bertabrakkan seperti ini. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto kembali teringat alasannya melarikan diri. Wajahnya kembali horor.

"Ki-kiba! Kita harus lari! Sekarang!" Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Kiba untuk bangkit dan berlari bersamanya. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung membawa pemuda anjing itu melarikan diri. Tepat beberapa meter dibelakang mereka, terdengar derap kaki yang berlari dengan kecepatan yang 'wah'. Kiba membelalakkan matanya.

"U-UWAAHHHH!" teriaknya dan langsung berlari, bahkan meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya.

Ckckck, sungguh terlalu kau, Kiba!, Inner Naruto.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang banyak terdapat kertas laporan yang berantakan. Seorang pemuda tengah duduk dibalik semua dokumen itu. Tapi sayangnya terlalu 'merepotkan' bagi orang itu untuk merapikannya. Shikamaru menghela napasnya. Memejamkan mata dan merenggangkan tubuhnya seperti seekor kucing.

Laporan-laporan yang menumpuk dimejanya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Shikamaru kembali teringat pada pemuda yang ditemuinya di malam festival beberapa hari yang lalu.

_**Kiba menatap mata kuaci itu dengan sengit, "Siapa kau berani mengataiku penipu?"**_

"_**Lalu apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis sepertimu dimalam hari dan didaerah yang asing, seorang diri lagi?" ucapnya menatap Kiba dihadapannya.**_

"_**Apa?" tanya Kiba sedikit tersingung.**_

"_**Bahkan kau mengaku tidak mengerti apa itu uang?" Shikamaru masih melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tajam, setajam silet.**_

_**Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "Woo.. Woo.. Aku tidak baru saja mendengar kau menyebutku gadis'kan?" katanya dengan**__**tatapan tidak percaya,**_

Shikamaru tersenyum dan mendengus pelan. Haihh... bisa-bisanya aku seperti itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumamnya pelan.

Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Shikamaru tersentak.

Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan hal sepeti itu!

Shikamaru kembali mengotak-atik gulungan dihadapannya.

Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan! Innernya. Pemuda Nara itu menarik nafas perlahan, mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebar.

Dia itu pria, Shika! Tegurnya pada diri sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Shikamaru membuka sebuah gulungan yang baru saja diberikan bawahannya pagi tadi. Ia membacanya sekilas. Gulungan itu berisi laporan orang hilang yang belakangan ini semakin banyak terjadi.

"Chouji?" panggilnya pada seseorang diluar.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh gendut menggeser pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

"Kau memanggilku, Shika?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut nanas dihadapannya.

"Sudah waktunya kita mengurus laporan ini," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebuah gulungan yang baru saja dibacanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Chouji menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti akan maksud sesungguhnya sang kapten.

"Pertama bentuk sebuah tim kecil untuk menyelidiki hal ini terlebih dahulu. Cari jejak mereka!"

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dirumah seorang gubernur wilayah itu, berdiri seorang pemuda yang tengah mondar-mandir tidak jelas diruangan kerjanya sendiri.

"Hahhh.." Sasuke menghela napasnya frustasi. Tidak terelakkan lagi, ia benar-benar cemas pada Naruto. Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya pada Uchiha bungsu benar-benar membuatnya khawatir pada 'gadis'—eh ralat wanita—berambut pirang itu.

"_**Sasuke! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" ujarnya dengan gugup, "nyawaku dalam bahaya!" katanya horor. Membuat Sasuke terbelalak salah paham.**_

Nyawanya dalam bahaya? Memang apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai membuat masalah seperti itu? Sasuke memutar otaknya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sifatnya yang dobe itu memang bisa saja membawanya kedalam masalah.

Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir lagi, kali ini sambil memegangi kepalanya. Memutar otak jenius turunan Uchiha miliknya. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menolong 'wanita' itu ya? Gara-gara memikirkan hal ini, semua pekerjaan yang diberikan ayahnya sama sekali tidak bisa dikerjakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan gulungan-gulungan itu.

"Naruto..." gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Tidak sepantasnya ia mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang bahkan baru diketahui ke'eksistansinya beberapa jam belakangan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu nama keluarganya. Si pirang itu bukan lagi seorang gadis, berarti da sudah menikah, lalu apa hubungannya hal ini dengan Sasuke? Dilihat dari segi manapun... Ia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya, apalagi bertanggung jawab!

Tapi inilah yang terjadi pada Uchiha bungsu itu.

Ia... Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengalami sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah dialaminya seumur hidup pada orang lain selain kakaknya.

Ia.. Uchiha Sasuke,

Sedang khawatir setengah mati!

Sasuke Uchiha hanya peduli pada anggota keluarganya saja. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dikhawatirkan dari Uchiha. Mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Bahkan saat Kaasannya meninggal ia tidak sempat untuk khawatir karena ia mendengar kabar tentang penyakit Mikoto disaat yang bersamaan saat ia mendengar kabar wanita itu telah meninggal dunia. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau kaasannya itu sedang sakit. Tak pernah terpikir sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia khawatir? Tidak ada rasa khawatir, semua rasa itu langsung tergantikan dengan rasa duka. Dulu ia hanya seorang bocah kecil berumur 8 tahun. Melihat kakaknya yang berpakaian serba hitam—saat acara pemakaman—menerima ucapan-ucapan rasa belasungkawa dari para kerabat yang datang. Wajahnya yang mengeras. Tapi si sulung itu tetap tersenyum saat dirinya bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Sial! Kenangan itu kembali lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tersenyum sendu. Yah, kakaknya juga tidak kalah mengkhawatirkan setelah kejadian itu. Pemuda yang lebih tua dari Sasuke itu menyibukkan dirinya untuk belajar. Pergi kesebuah perguruan dan pulang larut malam. Selalu seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya suatu hari ia mendengar pertengkaran kedua Uchiha itu. Itachi berkata pada Fugaku ia akan menjadi seorang tabib, dan meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk keras. Ia memegang dadanya.

Kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, Sasuke berujar, "Wanita itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan," katanya dan kembali berjalan kebalik mejanya, kembali mengutak-atik pekerjaan yang sudah ditinggalkannya karena hal-hal yang tidak berguna.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyuubi mendongakkan kepalanya angkuh. Mata kucingnya memandang kedua makhluk dihadapannya dengan tatapan menantang. Rubah itu sudah puas memberi mereka sebuah 'les kepribadian' yang tidak bisa dipikirkan dengan akal sehat.

"Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi," jawab kedua makhluk pirang dan coklat yang sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua kakinya itu dengan pelan. Sepertinya setengah nyawa mereka sudah terbang melayang entah kemana. Keduanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apaaaa?" Kyuubi menunduk mendekati Naruto dan Kiba, menyorongkan telinganya pada mereka.

"Ka-kami tidak akan pergi kedesa secara diam-diam lagi!" gumam Naruto dan Kiba takut dengan volume suara yang dikeraskan. Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa tertangkap oleh makhluk buas mengerikan dihadapan mereka setelah pengejaran yang 'luar biasa'. Sungguh diluar nalar manusia.

"Benarkah?" Kyuubi mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi lagi.

"Kami janji," jawab Kiba dan Naruto memandang Kyuubi dengan sorot mata 'bling-bling'.

Ukh! Kyuubi ngeri memandang tatapan memohon anak umur 5 tahun itu.

"Kupegang janji kalian," balas Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya, dibalik itu pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai. Bisa dilihat oleh siluman rubah dan anjing dihadapannya aura gelap keluar dari tubuh itu, "jika suatu saat nanti aku mendengar kabar itu lagi.."

Terdengar bunyi 'kretek kretek'.

"Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan?" senyum Kyuubi dengan manisnya.

Glek!

"I-iya.."

Kyuubi tersenyum puas sekarang. 'Kyuubi gitu loch, gak ada yang gak bisa gue lakuin!' innernya bangga.

"Bagus!" Kyuubi membawa langkahnya pergi meninggalkan kedua 'orang' itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ini gara-gara kau sich, Kiba!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk muka Kiba yang nampak kaget karena Naruto menyatakan kalau semua 'penyiksaan' yang telah mereka alami adalah salahnya dan tanggung jawabnya.

"Hah? Bagaimana ini bisa menjadi salahku?" Kiba tidak mau kalah, ia balas berteriak.

"Kau yang memaksaku, bodoh!" Naruto membuang mukanya kearah yang berlainan, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Apa? Itu tidak benar! Kau yang mengajakku!" Kiba berteriak frustasi karena merasa tidak akan menang melawan Naruto yang 'rubah' banget.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.." Naruto malah menjawab sekenanya.

"Kaing.." Akamaru merintih prihatin pada nasib kakak tercintanya yang seharusnya saat itu sedang bermain bersamanya, jika saja si rubah pirang itu tidak membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga si anjing coklat dan membawanya kabur kesuatu tempat. Membuat Kiba melayangkan tatapan maaf berkali-kali padanya karena tidak bisa mengajak siluman anjing bungsu itu karena Naruto memutuskan dengan tegas Akamaru tidak boleh ikut.

"Hahhh.." Akamaru menghela napasnya.

"Itu karena wajahmu yang sebegitu polos dan bodohnya membuatku TERPAKSA membawamu kedunia luar. Aku tak tega padamu.." Naruto berkilah lagi saat Kiba menekankan kronologi yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kiba merundung dipojokkan. Hahh, bodoh ya?

Ckckck!

Kasihan kau, Kiba!

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya kesisi lain tepi danau. Menuju ketempat peristirahatannya. Rubah berambut merah itu membaringkan tubuhnya dihamburan banyak sekali daun-daun diatas dahan pohon yang sangat besar. Tempat itu terlihat seperti sarang burung yang nyaman.

Kyuubi mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lemas. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan hal ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tubuhnya melemah karena telah mengeluarkan setengah inti sarinya pada seorang pemuda asing yang membuatnya merasakan suatu perasaan ganjil kalau ia harus menolong pemuda itu. Mungkin takdirlah yang telah mendorongnya. Kyuubi sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia yang bisa dibilang anti manusia malah membagi sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi seorang siluman...

Kyuubi nyaris tertidur hingga sebuah bunyi membangunkannya. Bunyi itu mewajibkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan melangkah masuk kehutan. Kyuubi melompati dahan-dahan dengan cepat dan pergi kesebuah bagian hutan yang ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan apel.

Perutnya berbunyi lagi. Kyuubi menghela napasnya dan memetik apel-apel yang ada. Tempat ini adalah tempat rahasianya. Tidak seharusnya siluman rubah sepertinya malah makan apel, bukan? Karena itu Kyuubi menyembunyikan hal ini bahkan dari Naruto sekalipun. Sifat superiornya yang kuat menegaskan dengan pasti tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menginjak harga dirinya sebagai siluman rubah berekor sembilan.

Kyuubi menolehkan wajahnya cepat. Telinganya yang peka mendengar suara-suara asing dilangit. Memincingkan matanya tajam, mata kucing itu berusaha melihat dengan jelas. Matanya terbelalak melihat tiga ekor siluman kelelawar terbang rendah diwilayah itu. Kyuubi memandang tajam, tidak seharusnya mereka ada diwilayah ini. Menyadari keberadaannya, seekor kelelawar berukuran manusia itu terbang menukik kearahnya dan berubah bentuk menjadi manusia tepat beberapa detik sebelum mencapai tanah.

"Hai," katanya sambil tersenyum. Kyuubi tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

Siluman kelelawar dihadapannya jelas seorang pemuda. Potongan rambutnya pendek dan terkesan klimis. Senyuman aneh yang membuat Kyuubi mengerutkan alisnya terpampang dibibir tebal itu.

Alih-alih membalas sapaan pemuda dihadapannya Kyuubi bertanya dengan tegas, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Perkenalkan, kau bisa memanggilku Sai..."

"Aku tidak butuh untuk mengetahui namamu," potong Kyuubi cepat.

Sai hanya tersenyum, "jadi begitu.."

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuubi menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Mencoba mengintimidasi siluman yang sudah menyerang manusia dan membuat keberadaan mereka selama ini terancam. Kyuubi dangan jelas tidak menyukai hal yang membuatnya terganggu seperti ini.

Sai merentangkan tangannya dengan santai, "Hanya berjalan-jalan,"

"Hanya berjalan atau berburu manusia tepatnya?" mata kucingnya menatap kedua siluman lain yang mendarat dibelakang Sai.

Sai mengerjapkan matanya terkejut, tapi langsung menyembunyikan hal itu dengan cepat. Kyuubi harus mengakui ia sedikit kagum pada kemampuan mengendalikan diri siluman dihadapannya.

Sai tertawa kecil, "Hihihi, kau tahu ya?" mata onyxnya menatap Kyuubi, "Yahh, karena matahari sudah tenggelam, langsung saja aku mencari sesuatu untuk dmakan," katanya dengan santai.

"Berburulah ditempat lain," Kyuubi mengeluarkan kesembilan ekornya. Ekor-ekor halus itu melambai-lambai dibelakangnya. Mengancam keberadaan siluman yang memincingkan matanya menatap Kyuubi dengan tajam untuk pertama kalinya.

Ugh!

Kyuubi mengerjap sesaat, menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya yang jujur saja seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan.

Sialan! Inner Kyuubi.

Tapi tampaknya ekspresi Kyuubi yang muncul selama sepersekian detik itu tertangkap mata Sai. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Apa mungkin, kau sedang terluka?" ucapnya perlahan dengan senyuman mengejek. Ia cukup puas karena merasa akan menang melawan siluman dihadapannya. Padahal sebenarnya ia sempat ketakutan saat pikiran untuk bertarung dengan salah satu siluman legendaris itu terlintas.

Sai mengangkat tangannya. Kuku-kukunya memanjang dengan otot-otot jarinya yang terlihat mengencang. Taringnya tumbuh keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin menang melawanku dengan tubuh itu'kan?" katanya dengan suara yang jelas meremehkan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menyeringai, kukunya memanjang dengan cepat. Lebih tajam dan panjang dari kuku kelelawar tentunya. Tiga garis tipis muncul dipipinya saat kedua taringnya memanjang, secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya dilapisi luapan-luapan merah chakra.

Sai tersentak.

Si-sial! Aku sudah meremehkannya! Innernya.

Kyuubi menyeringai lagi dengan lebih lebar. Sebuah kesalahan fatal meremehkan seorang Kyuubi!

Kyuubi melangkah maju dengan kecepatan mematikan. Merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan kuku yang mengarah langsung kemuka Sai.

SRET!

Si-sialan!

CRASH!

**To Be Continue...**

Thanks buat semuanya yang udah ngereview (mbungkuk), ngefollow (blink-blink), atopun ngefavorite (nangis terharu). Thanks a lot...

I love you guys..

Ngelambai-lambaiin tangan kayak miss indonesia sambil lompat-lompat.

**Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage: **thanks aja dech buat elo yang udah ngereview gue.. :p

**Hikari No Onihime: **jangan update kilat donk, author tepar.. author juga bingung bnyakkan mana, tpi karena pmeran utamanya ItaKyuu, ItaKyuu aja lahh.. thank you.. luph you emuach-emuach.

**LNaruSasu: **ok, ni lanjut (speechlees)

**Cmina-chan Namiuzukage: **okehhh...

**Shikakukouki777: **Kyaaa! Dibilang menariik! Makasih... ni lanjutannya, oh ya, wktu nunggu jngan mpe keujanan ya, skrang musim ujan. ;)

**Minae cute: **ni lanjut, oke makasih! :D

**Akuro aida: **oke ni lanjut! (nantang banyak-banyakkan tanda seru) salam kenal jg.. thanks

**Heriyandi kurosaki**: aihhh.. iya-ya polos bnget, jadi kayak ehem—blo'on—ehem. Aku jg gemes kok #nyubitinNaruKibaKyuu. Apaaaaa...? kurang panjang gak tau apa stengah nyawaku pergi (nyanyi kayak Anang dtinggal Krisdayanti)

**UruRuBaek: **yups, ShikaKiba cucok! _

**Your CHOICE: **ya.. ya.. baca sono fic mu ndiri, jauh lebih bnyak tau.. :p

(mohon maaf bwt yg tdk brkpentingan dg si Your Choice ini tpi tdk sngaja mbaca yang diatas, author kenal orng aslinya sichh :p. Dia adalah... .jeng... ada dech #liriksebelah, glek!)

**Love Kyuuuuu: **hwahahaha, muakuasuih... kocak ya? Kocak ya? Kocak? Beneran? Hehehe. Yah, sipatnya mank bgitu adanya bagi saya. Thanks kalo LK stuju.. #khekekeke.

**Lefyya: **sama donk! ;)

** -chan: **wow.. makasih banget! Hehe. Ok, ni lanjut. Wahh, izin fav? Gak ditanya jg C mau bangt. Thanks malah... thanks

**Runriran: **kapan ya? Rencananya dh dri chp kmaren, tp jd nya chap depan ajh dech.. biar 'wah'...

#khehehehe.

**Guest: **ni lanjut dedek..

** :** hihihihihihi, makasih... ok, ni lanjut.

**Oke sekian aja ya... (ngelirik jam, syok).**

**Makasih semuanya! (terharu..)**

Tolong direview ya...

By. Cnara-chan Namiuzukage

Sekian... ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**THREAD OF DESTINY**

**.**

**.**

**BY: CNARA-CHAN NAMIUZUKAGE.**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**RATING: M (**naik rating for kekerasan**)**.

**WARNING: YAOI, OOC, DLL.**

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

CHAPTER 4 : BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUHKU!

.

.

.

_**Kyuubi menyeringai lagi dengan lebih lebar. Sebuah kesalahan fatal meremehkan seorang Kyuubi!**_

_**Kyuubi melangkah maju dengan kecepatan mematikan. Merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan kuku yang mengarah langsung kemuka Sai.**_

_**SRET!**_

_**Si-sialan!**_

_**CRASH!**_

.

.

Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya hal ini. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dapat mengkhianati temannya sendiri!

Sai tersenyum dan melirik salah satu bawahannya yang baru saja dijadikannya tameng dari Kyuubi. Ekor matanya melirik kuku Kyuubi yang menembus dada anak buahnya itu, untung saja tidak mengenai dirinya bukan?

Sai menyeringai, "Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?" tanyanya pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mencabut kukunya, melangkah mundur perlahan dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Ckckck, tidak kusangka makhluk sepertimu benar-benar ada, sungguh menyedihkan," katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala, menunjukkan wajah seolah benar-benar prihatin.

"Cih," Sai melempar tubuh tak bernyawa anak buahnya kesembarang arah. Ia langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dari serangan Kyuubi berikutnya.

Tidak! Bukan! Dirinya hanya akan kalah jika menunggu serangan dari siluman rubah berekor sembilan dihadapannya. Ia harus menyerang, dan mencari celah saat mendesaknya. Sai mengangguk membenarkan pikiran di otaknya. Tapi tetap saja. Kekuatan dan kecepatan itu terlalu mengagumkan, tidak, bukan mengagumkan, tapi mengerikan!

Kyuubi memincingkan matanya melihat Sai seperti sedang mengalami kontroversi hati. Hahhh...

Tidak bisa kah kita melakukan ini dengan cepat? Innernya.

Kyuubi memang memakai mode bertarungnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang berkoar diseluruh tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Seketika itu juga Kyuubi melesat maju dan menyerang seekor siluman lainnya. Ia menendang sisi kiri siluman itu saat Sai baru saja menyadari pergerakkannya. Siluman bertubuh tinggi besar itu mencoba mengelak dan bertahan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai pelindung sisi tubuhnya yang diserang Kyuubi. Tubuhnya terpental kearah salah satu pohon apel, membuat goresan yang dalam karena gesekan kakinya yang menyentuh tanah.

Tidak membuang waktunya yang hanya sedikit lebih lama lagi, Kyuubi memaksakan tubuhnya kembali menyerang Sai. Siluman kelelawar itu dengan cepat menghindari cakaran Kyuubi dan menyerang balik rubah berekor sembilan itu. Kyuubi menunduk dan melancarkan tendangan tepat keulu hati pemuda berambut hitam didepannya, membuatnya terdesak mundur dan mendarat dengan lututnya terlebih dahulu ditanah yang dipenuhi daun-daun pohon apel yang gugur. Kyuubi maju kembali, tidak membuang kesempatan saat lawannya sedang lengah. Kyuubi meluncurkan kukunya tepat kekepala Sai dari sisi atas.

Dengan cepat Sai menahannya dengan cakarnya sendiri dan menendang Kyuubi dari bawah, membuat Kyuubi terpaksa melompat mundur untuk menghindar.

Sai maju dengan cepat.

Tendang. Tangkis. Pukul. Tendang.

Set! Kyuubi memajukan cakarnya saat muncul celah dari Sai yang kewalahan menahan tendangan dan pukulan Kyuubi yang menghantamnya secara terus menerus. Sai membelalakkan matanya. Ia jelas akan mati jika terkena serangan Kyuubi yang mematikan satu ini.

Crash! Mata Sai terbelalak lebih lebar saat bukan tubuhnya yang tertancap sesuatu yang asing oleh tubuh melainkan Kyuubi. Ia melihat anak buahnya yang tadinya tergeletak tidak berdaya di bawah pohon kini telah berada dibelakang tubuh Kyuubi dan melayangkan cakarnya pada pundak pemuda berambut merah darah itu.

Darah menetes dengan deras dari bagian bawah lengan baju Kyuubi. Membuat warna merah darah kimononya bertambah pekat oleh warna darah asli. Sai menyeringai. Sepertinya kemenangan ada ditangannya saat ini.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Kiba menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit yang gelap. Awan yang mengandung uap air yang tinggi mulai berarak kearah mereka. Hidungnya yang tajam dapat mencium bau segar hujan yang akan segera turun tidak lama lagi.

Kiba menghela napas panjang, "Akamaru," panggilnya.

"Guk!" jawab siluman anjing raksasa itu. Ia menatap intens sang kakak yang sejak kembali dari desa memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Nampaknya terjadi sesuatu selama pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu jalan-jalan di dunia manusia.

"A-aku.. Kurasa ada yang berubah dariku Akamaru," ucapnya pelan. Saat ini mereka berdua berada diatas batu besar tepi danau tempat mereka biasa bersantai bersama.

"Kurasa aku memiliki sebuah penyakit,"

Deg! Akamaru memandang terkejut kakaknya. Ia tidak mengira kakaknya akan mengeluarkan pernyataan seperti itu.

"Nggg.." anjing siluman itu merintih mendengar kabar yang buruk itu. Matanya berair hendak menangis.

"Jangan nangis Aka, tidak apa-apa kok," kata Kiba, matanya juga memerah dan berair.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," hening sejenak, " kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi sesuatu denganku kau harus jaga diri baik-baik ya? Berjanjilah padaku.." katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan dan menatap Akamaru dalam.

Akamaru tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Guk! Guk! Guk! (sebenarnya kau sakit apa?)" Akamaru bertanya sesunggukan.

"I-itu, kurasa jantungku sakit," jawab siluman anjing sulung itu pelan.

"Guk! Guk! (jantung?)" Akamaru menatap kakaknya setengah tidak percaya. Kakaknya mengidap penyakit jantung dan selama ini dia tidak tau? Adik macam apa dirinya?

Melihat adiknya yang nampak khawatir dan panik, Kiba memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini saja, "Haha, sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi ok?" kata pemuda jabrik itu sambil tertawa.

Akamaru menatap Kiba tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah diucapkannya, "GUK! GUK! GUK! (APANYA YANG TAK PERLU DIBAHAS?) Akamaru berteriak emosi. Memang kakaknya pikir dirinya adik macam apa? Lebih suka tidak tahu saja jika kakaknya itu sebenarnya memiliki sebuah penyakit mematikan?

"A-akamaru.." Kiba menatap adiknya yang berteriak untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya itu dengan kaget. Tapi tak sampai sepersekian detik tatapannya kembali melembut. "Kau khawatir padaku ya?"

"Kainggg..."

Kiba mengacak kepala Akamaru dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja adikku sayang. Apapun yang akan terjadi nii-chan akan selalu melindungimu dari atas sana.."

Akamaru menahan tangisannya. Ia harus kuat. Ia harus kuat dan mencari tahu penyakit kakaknya ini dan mencoba mengobatinya. Matanya menatap Kiba dengan sorot mata serius.

"Guk! Guk! Guk! (penyakitnya seperti apa?) tanyanya dengan intonasi yang jelas.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah batu kecil didasar danau menjadi sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Entahlah Aka, jantung ini," ia memegang dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berada, berdetak dengan teratur, "ia suka berdetak dengan cepat secara tiba-tiba,"

"Guk? (berdebar?)"

"Ya! Itu namanya! Berdebar..." Kiba terus menyentuh dada kirinya. Angin lembut meniup rambutnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk! (berdebar secara tiba-tiba tanpa ada alasan khuusus?)

"Mmm, alasan khusus?" Kiba terdiam sejenak tangannya yang lain menyentuh dagunya—pose berpikir—serius.

"Oh ya! Saat itu pertama kalinya aku berdebar! Saat melihat senyuman Shika!" Kiba tersenyum bangga karena otaknya yang dengan jeniusnya mengingat hal itu—bagi Kiba saja tentunya—haha, Kiba gitu loch!

"Guk! Guk? (Shika?)" Akamaru memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Kiba mengangguk semangat, "Um! Namanya Shikamaru Nara, seorang kepala polisi didesa tempatku dan Naru berkunjung,"

Hmm, Akamaru mulai mengerti apa masalahnya sekarang.

"Guk? Guk! Guk? (lalu kapan lagi rasa berdebar itu muncul?)"

"Hmm," Kiba nampak berpikir keras, "Ahh, setiap aku mengingat si mata kuaci itu! Tiba-tiba langsung dag-dig-dug-derrr gitu Aka!" Kiba menceritakannya dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga—gak inget kalau harusnya dia sedih—mengingat ini seharusnya adalah sebuah 'penyakit'.

Akamaru memandang kakaknya ini dengan wajah datar.

"Apa mungkin aku ketularan penyakit manusia ya?" Kiba terus mengoceh.

Akamaru hanya memandang Kiba datar.

"Pasti Shika yang menulariku!" katanya lagi.

Akamaru hanya memandang Kiba datar.

"Ya! Ya! Betul itu!" Kiba mengacungi otaknya sendiri dengan jempol.

"Haaahhh..," Akamaru hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat kakaknya yang terlampau polos, bahkan ehem—bego—ehem.

Itu namanya jatuh cinta, Kiba!

Ampun dech, aku yang masih bentukkan anjing aja ngerti!

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Sai terkejut mendapati dirinya sekarang. Tergeletak dibawah pohon apel dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Ia memandang anak buahnya yang baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu menyelamatkan hidupnya kini anggota badannya telah terpisah dengan mengenaskan. Jantung Sai berdebar dengan cepat, tidak dapat lagi mengontrol ketakutannya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

.

**Flashback.**

.

Sai tertawa melihat betapa banyaknya darah Kyuubi yang keluar. Ia tersenyum meremehkan melihat Kyuubi sekarang, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, hah?" matanya melirik Kyuubi yang tengah terdiam, mematung begitu saja.

"Khehehe," terdengar suara dari badan yang sedang menunduk itu.

Deg! Seluruh tubuh Sai gemetar melihat aura yang keluar dari tubuh siluman dihadapannya. Ia melihat dengan jelas saat Kyuubi hanya menyeringai memandangi darahnya yang menetes.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Sai?" tanyanya dengan santai. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat matanya malah memandang Sai dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Kau tidak sedang berkhayal akan menang dariku, bukan?"

Deg! Badan Sai melemas seketika, lututnya nyaris tidak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Kyuubi begitu mengintimidasi dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuubi membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cakar sang siluman yang masih bersarang dipundaknya. Mematahkan tangan siluman bertubuh besar itu saat mencabut cakarnya yang kotor dari bahunya. Siluman kelelawar itu berteriak ngilu memegangi tangannya yang patah dan melangkah mundur menjauh dari Kyuubi.

"Entah harus berapa kali aku mengatakan hal ini," Kyuubi menyisiri rambutnya perlahan, "Aku paling tidak suka disentuh!" katanya memandang siluman yang sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh bahunya dengan cakar yang menggelikan itu dengan tatapan jijik. Cakarnya yang panjang terayun dan membelah tubuh sang siluman menjadi dua bagian. "Camkan itu baik-baik," bisiknya dengan muka yang terkena cipratan darah korbannya. Mata kucingnya memandang nyalang potongan tubuh yang berserakkan ditanah.

Sai tertegun. Ia terjatuh duduk diatas tanah tempatnya tadi berpijak, membuat perhatian Kyuubi kembali mengarah padanya. Ia memandang Sai sesaat. Dan tersenyum tidak penuh arti.

"Ada apa, Sai?" katanya sok innocent. Ia menunjuk siluman yang tadi dibunuhnya dengan dagu, "Bukankah tadi kau kemari mau mencari makan? Kenapa sekarang kau tidak makan saja?"

Sai menatap mata kucing itu dalam diam. Apa mungkin siluman itu bermaksud menyuruhnya meminum darah anak buahnya sendiri? Menjijikkan!

Mata onyx milik Sai menatap Kyuubi penuh kebencian. Ia takut, kagum, bingung dan marah pada siluman yang memiliki sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai dihadapannya itu. Semua rasa itu bercampur aduk membuatnya hanya menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan kebencian yang jelas kentara.

Dengan tenang Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sai. Dan mengayunkan cakarnya tepat kedada pemuda itu.

CRASH! Tubuh Sai kini bersimbah dengan darah. Dadanya terkoyak menganga mengalirkan cairan kental itu. Tidak sampai disana, Kyuubi juga mengayunkan kakinya tepat kearah perut siluman penghisap darah itu.

DUAK! BRUAGH!

Tubuh Sai tergeletak tidak berdaya ditanah setelah sebelumnya terpelanting dan menabrak pohon besar dibelakangnya karena kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan tulang itu. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" ia terbatuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ingin rasanya tertawa karena kondisi ini. Tapi tenggorokkannya dipenuhi dengan darah. Siluman itu tidak lagi bisa berkata-kata. Seharusnya ia tahu dari awal untuk tidak macam-macam dengan siluman seperti Kyuubi.

**.**

**End Of Flashback.**

**.**

"Dengar ini baik-baik, Sai..." Kyuubi melangkah perlahan kearahnya.

"Jangan pernah kau muncul lagi diwilayahku. Karena jika sampai aku melihatmu lagi, kau tidak akan melangkah seinci pun dengan tubuh yang utuh," dengan gerakan perlahan ia berjongkok kehadapan Sai, menatap Sai dengan pandangan yang 'lembut'. Kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya, "kau mengerti kan?"

Tanpa sadar Sai mengangukkan kepalanya. Angukan yang bahkan nyaris tidak kentara, tapi mampu membuat Kyuubi tersenyum simpul.

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu, terus berjalan menjauh hingga hilang dari hadapan siluman yang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri tepat setelah ia menghilang.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Itachi melangkah menyusuri pohon-pohon apel disekelilingnya. Tangannya memegang erat sekeranjang apel merah yang telah masak. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum membayangkan anak-anak asuhannya yang akan menyambutnya dengan wajah yang sumringah menengadah meminta apel-apel itu darinya. Itachi memandang langit yang semakin gelap, ia harus berjalan cepat jika tidak mau kehujanan.

"Haahhh.." Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Udara didalam hutan memang sangat segar, apalagi bau hujan yang kuat menambah segar udara. Itachi seringkali masuk dan berjalan-jalan sendirian ditengah hutan jika memiliki masalah atau beban yang tidak dapat dibaginya pada siapapun. Ia mencintai hutan ini seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Bruk! Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara, dilihatnya seekor rubah kecil berbulu orange dengan sedikit semburat kemerahan tengah terbaring ditanah, tak berdaya. Dengan segera ia berlari berniat mengobati rubah kecil itu saat matanya menangkap darah yang mengalir dari tubuh kecilnya, melempar keranjang apel itu begitu saja.

Dengan perlahan diangkatnya tubuh yang lemah itu dan dengan cepat memeriksa luka melintang dibagian lengannya. Cekatan tapi lembut tangan-tangan Itachi membersihkan luka itu dan membalutnya saat menyadari lukanya terlalu dalam untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Tanpa pikir panjang dicabutnya beberapa helai rambutnya yang cukup panjang dan dipasangkanya pada jarum yang selalu tersemat dihakamanya. Ia menjahit luka itu dengan rapi agar tidak menimbulkan bekas yang terlalu kentara kelak dikemudian hari. Setelah selesai, Itachi mengamati jahitannya dan tersenyum kecil, untunglah masih sempat! Itachi menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Dan langsung beranjak dengan cepat dari tempat itu setelah menurunkan rubah itu dari pangkuannya yang hangat. Ia kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan tangan yang memegang beberapa helai dedaunan asing.

Itachi mengunyah dedaunan itu dan memuntahkanya pada lengan sirubah. Tanaman yang berfungsi untuk menutup lukanya dan menghentikan pendarahannya. Jari-jarinya yang panjang membalut perban dengan lihai dan cepat. Membuat simpul sederhana pada akhirnya.

Yup! Sudah selesai! Inner Itachi bangga. Tidak sia-sia ia banyak belajar untuk ini. Bisa dibilang, rubah ini adalah pasien pertamanya di 'meja operasi'.

Tanpa sadar tangan Itachi mengelus bulu halus si rubah. Bulunya begitu halus dan lembut. Membuatnya melengkungkan senyum yang tulus.

"Tidak salah aku menyelamatkanmu.." ucapnya pelan.

"Kau begitu manis.."

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah disekitar 'sarang' kakaknya. Dari ekor matanya ia melihat Kiba yang sedang dikejar-kejar Akamaru dengan penuh amarah—entah karena apa—diseberang sana. Saat ini ia sedang mencari Kyuubi yang tengah menghilang. Kemana orang itu? Padahal Naruto sudah berjalan kesini jauh-jauh, tempatnya Kyuubi kan sedikit terasingkan. Ia bisa menduga kalau kakaknya akan lemas setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu didanau yang melibatkan seorang manusia yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Karena itulah Naruto merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat kakaknya itu berlari sangat jauh untuk mengejar dirinya. Huft!

Mana lagi tu orang?

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

Thanks buat semuanya yang udah ngereview (mbungkuk), ngefollow (blink-blink), atopun ngefavorite (nangis terharu). Thanks a lot...

I love you guys..

Ngelambai-lambaiin tangan kayak miss indonesia sambil lompat-lompat.

Sedikit curcol, ternyata kalo bikin scene berantem tu berasa cepet banget ya tau" dah 2ribu, haha, enaknya..! kalo gini brantem aja truz..,

Ini pertama kalinya C buat adegan kayak begini, moga cukup memadai ya? Kalo ada kritik saran yang membantu, silahkan riview..!

**Luce stellare of Hyuzura : **haha, thanks! (Kyuubi : aku bakal menang kok, gue gak mungkin kalah juga.) (C : #matakKyuubi. Diem loe!)

**Lefyya : **Tau ni, sadis amat, maklum dia tu kan gak punya *.*.*.* (sensor). (Kyuubi : gue kan ikut naskah lu author sarap!) thanks buat supportnya!

**Yuichi **: Ok! Ni lanjut.,

**Love kyuuuuu** : Hehehe, ItaKyuu nya sepotong-sepotong aja yah., jangan nangis darah donk, ntar keabisan darah author ditangkep polisi dech, ntar klo jati diri author sebagai vampir ketauan kan berabe., Ya. Ya. Author juga suka, hehe. Makanya dia jadi begitu. Ok! Ni lanjut.,

**Sayaaurantii **: Ok! Ni lanjut, tapi ni author juga bingung masuknya update kilat bukan ya? Terserah Saya-san aja dech,

**Makasih semuanya! (terharu..)**

Tolong direview ya...

By. Cnara-chan Namiuzukage

Sekian... ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**THREAD OF DESTINY**

**.**

**.**

**BY: CNARA-CHAN NAMIUZUKAGE.**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**RATING: M (naik rating for kekerasan)**.

**WARNING: YAOI, OOC, DLL.**

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

CHAPTER 5 : TERJEBAK DIRUMAH ITACHI

.

.

.

Hujan yang turun dengan derasnya dalam seketika membuat Itachi terpaksa segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Matahari memang sudah mulai terbenam sejak tadi, membuat langit secara perlahan mulai menggelap, kehilangan ronanya. Itachi tidak bisa menunggu hujan berhenti disini. Langit akan semakin gelap, dan hujan lebat sama sekali tidak menutup kemungkinan ada binatang buas yang berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Ia bangkit berdiri dan memungut kembali apel-apel yang tadi sempat dijatuhkannya. Kakinya langsung berhenti melangkah, ia melirik rubah kecil yang diletakkannya disebuah 'kasur' dadakan yang dibuatkan Itachi yang nyaman dibawah pohon yang rindang.

Ia akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

Kakinya kembali melangkah. Tapi sesaat kemudian terhenti lagi.

Tidak! Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan rubah kecil itu sendirian!

Itachi berlari ke arah Kitsune—begitulah Itachi akan memanggilnya mulai sekarang—saat rintikan-rintikan besar air hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Kitsune, membuat rubah kecil itu membuka matanya merasakan guncangan halus pada tubuhnya. Mata kecil itu membulat dan menatap Itachi dalam keheningan saat pemuda Uchiha itu merengkuh tubuh kecilnya didada dan berlari menembus hujan.

Tubuhnya hangat. Kyuubi kembali memejamkan matanya, rasanya ia menjadi sangat mengantuk.

Kyuubi sama sekali tidak bisa memberontak walau tubuhnya 'anti disentuh'. Ia tidak mau melepaskan pelukan yang hangat ini. Tubuhnya kedinginan dan akhirnya merasa nyaman dalam kehangatan.

Eh tidak! Mata Kyuubi terbelalak. Aku hanya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak! Ya benar, seperti itu! inner Kyuubi.

Deg! Mata kucing Kyuubi menangkap sesuatu yang 'berbeda'.

Matanya melihat Itachi terus berlari menembus hujan sambil melindungi tubuh rubahnya dari tetesan dingin air-air itu. Mata onyx pemuda itu menatap penuh kesungguhan ke jalan yang gelap didepannya. Tetesan air yang mengalir menuruni rambut dan wajahnya berkilau terkena cahaya yang sangat minim dari bulan yang tertutup awan.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun Kitsune?" tanya Itachi pelan menatap mata bulat rubah kecil itu yang terbuka.

Kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanpa disadarinya. Sepertinya Kyuubi belum sadar benar. Kepalanya masih pening dan terasa sangat berat. Mungkin ia telah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah.

Tapi telinganya tidak mungkin salah.

Apa pemuda ini baru saja memanggilnya Kitsune?

Tapi Kyuubi terlalu lemah untuk memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut. Matanya tertutup perlahan dan kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Rubah ini benar-benar tidak sopan ya? Baru saja di ajak ngobrol malah tidur lagi.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Bunyi tetesan bekas air hujan terdengar dari luar. Kyuubi membuka matanya perlahan. Dimana ia sekarang?

Ia melirik tempat yang sedang ditidurinya itu. Empuk?

Ini...

Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya.

Astaga! Ini didunia manusia!

Kyuubi segera menegakkan tubuhnya ketika rasa sakit langsung menjalar dibahunya dan membuat dirinya terjerembab kembali keatas kasur.

"Hahh.." Sial! Sakit sekali!

"Kitsune?" tanya sebuah suara bariton pelan. Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tergantung dibahunya, sepertinya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah keramas.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Itachi melangkah kearah kasur, melangkah mendekatinya. Kyuubi langsung memasang matanya awas.

Hii... Situasi mengerikan macam apa ini? Kyuubi bergidik geri.

Bisa-bisanya ia berduaan dikamar dengan orang asing, sama-sama pria lagi?

O-orang itu tidak mengenakan baju lagi!

Kyuubi segera mengingat-ingat kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa saat sebelumnya. Saat itu Kyuubi berjalan kembali kearah 'pemukiman' saat kesadarannya semakin menipis, mungkin ia kehabisan darah? Yah, mengingat darahnya yang terus menetes sepanjang perjalanan, mungkin saja?

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka seperti ini sich?" perkataan pria bermarga Uchiha didepannya membuat Kyuubi kembali kedunia nyata. " Lukanya sangat dalam, kau hebat bisa bertahan," puji si sulung Uchiha sambil mengacak pelan bulu dikepala Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memicingkan matanya tajam. Tentu saja ia bisa bertahan, dia itu Kyuubi!

Kyuubi terus memicingkan matanya tajam, memandang pemuda tampan dihadapannya sambil memutar otak dengan keras, ia harus keluar dari tempat ini! Tapi, ia tidak boleh sembarangan. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja keluar dari tempat ini. Kyuubi memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai siluman, akan sangat berbahaya bila manusia mengetahui keberadaan para siluman. Apa pun yang akan terjadi ia tidak boleh membahayakan yang lain! Jika hal itu terjadi, entah apa yang akan dilakukan para manusia mengerikan itu pada makhluk-makhluk mistis lainnya. Ia tidak boleh berkata sedikitpun!

"Apa kau lapar Kitsu?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum dan berjalan kesebuah meja kecil dikamar itu.

"Kau makan daging kan ya?" gumam Itachi sambil melihat makanan yang terhidang diatas meja.

"Apel aja, mau?" katanya bercanda. Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya. A-apel! Tiba-tiba Kyuubi tersadar, ia amat sangat lapar! Perutnya berbunyi dengan tidak karuan, meraung-raung minta diisi.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Mata kucingnya melirik apel itu dengan ekor matanya. Menelan ludah dengan keras.

Hell no Kyuubi harus ngikutin suara rubah asli, kayak dia gak punya akal aja!

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya melihat sang kakak dalam mode rubah biasa yang kecil tengah dibekap dan dibawa lari oleh seorang pemuda yang telah mereka tolong tempo hari. Secepat kilat ia berusaha mengejar sang pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu. Mereka berlari melewati lautan pohon-pohon lebat dengan hujan yang terus bertambah deras. Naruto terkejut melihat kecepatan lari manusia yang berlari menembus hutan semakin lama semakin jauh didepannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan lari sang Uchiha. Bagaimana bisa?

Set! Bayangan terakhir pemuda itu menghilang.

"Si-sial," geram Naruto pelan. Kecepatan larinya perlahan memelan dan berhenti.

Apa maunya? Kenapa dia membawa Kyuubi? Naruto memandang tempat Uchiha itu menghilang dengan nyalang.

Naruto merasa dirinya tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Luapan merah chakra keluar menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti kulit kedua.

Tapi tidak! Ia harus tenang, ya ia harus tenang menghadapi situasi ini.

Mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga jari-jarinya memutih.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Darah mulai mengalir dari sela-sela bibir berwarna merah alami itu.

Naruto mulai berdiri dan mulai mencari jejak aroma sang kakak. Mustahil! Tidak ada aroma yang tersisa, hujan menghapus segalanya.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu dengan segera dan berlari cepat kearah pemuda yang membawa kakaknya itu lari. Naruto akan menemukannya, pasti!

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Angguk-angguk. Anggukan keras dari kepala kecil rubah orange kemerahan yang terbaring diatas kasurnya membuat perhatian Itachi teralihkan.

Eh? Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa Kitsune ngangguk-ngangguk gak jelas?

Perempatan muncul didahi Kyuubi, udah dengan OOC nya dia harus ngangguk keras-keras—daripada Kyuubi harus bersuara kayak rubah yang tidak berakhlak mulia dan sebagainya dan sebagainya—kenapa dia sekarang masih belum bisa mendapatkan apel merah merona yang amat sangat menggoda karena kesegarannya itu dan bahkan sialnya berada ditangan seorang pemuda yang hanya mengenakan beberapa helai handuk saja?

Mungkin aku harus mengambilnya sendiri?

Eh tidak-tidak! Mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, rasanya akan sakit sekali kalau ia memaksa melompat sekarang.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Saat Kyuubi sedang berpikir dengan kerasnya, Itachi yang otaknya jenius langsung menghampiri rubah kecil itu dan memberikan apel merah ditangannya.

Eh? Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya. A-apel!

Dengan segera tangan-tangan kecilnya langsung menggapai buah manis itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan lahap.

Itachi memandangnya dengan ekspresi kagum, ia hanya diam selama beberapa saat. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi suara tawa yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar rubah bukan sich? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat rubah yang memakan apel. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba wajah Itachi memucat, " Atau kepalamu terbentur tadi?" tanya Itachi, diawali dengan tawa dan diakhiri dengan nada khawatir yang jelas kentara. Ckckck!

Kraus. Kraus. Kraus.

Itachi sweetdrop, rubah dihadapannya ini hanya menyuekkinya. Si pria tampan putra sulung dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang hanya tidak dipedulikan, terus diacuhkan sepanjang hari ini. Tapi tak sampai sepersekian detik, mata Itachi terbelalak sesaat. Menemukan salah satu jawaban dari banyaknya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini bersarang dikepalanya.

"Kurasa itulah sebabnya kau berada dihutan apel saat itu kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyuubi menengadahkan kepalanya, memalingkan pandangan matanya kepada pemuda yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya. Mata rubahnya sedikit berkedut saat kembali mengingat adegan pertarungannya dengan makhluk klimis itu. Senyum puas terukir dibibirnya, tidak bukan puas, tapi superior, membuat Itachi bingung melihatnya.

Apa yang salah sich dengannya?

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Naruto melirik jendela sebuah pondok kecil dipinggir hutan. Apa mungkin Kyuubi ada disini? Mata saphirenya melirik sekeliling, rumah ini terlihat cukup terpencil dibandingkan rumah-rumah yang lain. Pekarangannya ditumbuhi ilalang-ilalang yang cukup tinggi, nampak tidak terurus, membuatnya berdesir setiap kali angin berhembus kencang. Satu-satunya penerangan yang ada disana hanya berasal dari pondok kecil dihadapannya. Mata Naruto melirik kedalam.

"Siapa disana?"

Deg! Terdengar sebuah suara berat dibelakangnya. Si-sial!

Naruto segera memutar tubuhnya dan bermaksud berlari pergi sebelum pergelangan tangannya tertangkap oleh sang pemilik rumah—atau tepatnya adik dari sang pemilik rumah. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya tajam, tangannya langsung terkepal dan dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan langsung mengarah tepat kerahang Naruto.

Tepat saat angin berhembus kencang yang akhirnya membawa awan yang menutupi bulan pergi bersamanya, menyinari wajah asli dari sang penyusup.

Mata onyx itu melihatnya. Wajah cantik yang sempat membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Matanya melihat wajah Naruto.

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke bergumam perlahan, tidak yakin dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya kini. Tinjunya langsung berhenti beberapa cm dari rahang putih Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Naruto menatap pemuda yang membelakangi cahaya bulan itu, sebelum matanya mengerjap dan mengenalinya, "Sa-Sasuke?"

Deg! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Sasuke? Hanya mencari kakakku yang siluman rubah jejadian dan saat ini tengah diculik oleh manusia yang menyerupaimu? Jawaban yang bagus.

Dia tidak boleh memberitahukan kejadian yang sedang terjadi pada Sasuke. Jelas tidak boleh. Ia juga tidak bisa menyampingkan fakta bahwa penculik Kyuubi dan pemuda dihadapannya memiliki kemiripan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Apa mungkin Sasuke mengenalnya? Punya hubungan dengannya?

"A-aku.." Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Apa kau sedang menguntit kakakku?" katanya to the point, langsung mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Salahkan otaknya yang lamban.

"Memang siapa kakakmu?" katanya tanpa sadar.

Sasuke lega sekarang. Yang jelas apapun yang dilakukan oleh wanita pirang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Itachi, kakaknya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto balik menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dobe?" ujarnya setelah menghela napasnya berat. Memang dia bisa tanya apa lagi coba?

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung grogi, "Eh anu.. itu.."

Tiba-tiba otak jenius turunan Uchiha-nya Sasuke membuatnya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tak terhingga. Otaknya yang memiliki kemampuan fotografig memoric langsung menghubungkan semua kejadian-kejadian yang berhubungan dengan wanita dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pemuda berambut merah yang waktu itu mengejar Naruto dan membuat wajah wanita itu ketakutan setengah mati. Membuatnya mengatakan kalau nyawanya dalam bahaya. Apa mungkin Naruto sedang dikejar-kejar orang itu lagi? Dengan kepanikan yang ditutupinya dengan lihai, tanpa basa-basi ia mengajak Naruto masuk kedalam rumah sang kakak.

"Masuklah kedalam rumah," katanya tegas, sedikit membuat Naruto bingung. Kenapa dengan Sasuke? Apa dia marah karena aku ada disini? Jangan-jangan aku ketahuan?

Naruto menelan ludahnya keras.

"Kau pasti sedang melarikan diri dari orang yang mau membunuhmu waktu itukan?"

Hah?

Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke horor. Dengan cepat ia langsung melirik sekelilingnya dengan waspada tapi takut.

"Be-benarkah itu Sasuke? Ada yang mau mencoba membunuhku? Ta-tapi kenapa?" katanya panik.

Sasuke sweetdrop.

"B-bukannya kau sedang dikejar-kejar pemuda berambut merah yang mengejarmu waktu festival kemarin? Kau bilang nyawamu sedang dalam bahaya?" katanya bingung. Tapi tunggu sebentar, kenapa mereka semua menjadi mirip seseorang ya, gagap-gagap gitu? Sasuke segera menepis pikiran ngaconya.

"Hah?" hanya satu suku kata itu yang lolos dari mulut Naruto.

"Sudahlah! Cepat masuk!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Naruto diam saja. Ia mengingat apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Ia harus menyelamatkan Kyuubi. Absolutely! Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri. Jadi begitulah, Naruto hanya diam saja membiarkan Sasuke membawanya kedalam rumah yang memang ingin diperiksanya.

Begitu Sasuke membuka pintunya, hawa hangat langsung menerpa Naruto. Ia baru sadar, badannya basah oleh air hujan dan kedinginan. Selain itu, ada..

Ndus. Ndus.

Bau Kyuubi!

"Sasuke?" tanya suara bariton Itachi, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sasuke versi dewasanya. Itu dia! Orang yang membawa Kyuubi!

Ingin rasanya Naruto membunuhnya saja sekarang. Dasar tidak tahu diri, sudah ditolong malah menculik Kyuubi!

"Siapa gadis ini? Kekasihmu ya?"

"Heh?" itu suara yang keluar dari Naruto, sedang Sasuke "Dasar ngaco,"

Itachi yang mendapat respon yang begitu 'menyakitkan' hanya manyun, kesal. Kan gak perlu sampai sebegitunya, pikirnya.

Bagaimana caranya Naruto mencari Kyuubi ya?

"Disini seperti ada bau anjing basah ya? Apa kau memelihara seekor anjing?" katanya memancing pembicaraan.

Itachi memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya, "Oh! Maksudmu pasti Kitsune!"

"Kitsune?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Ahh, dia rubah yang kutemukan terluka tadi. Aku sudah mengobatinya." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terluka?" Naruto berseru, kaget.

"Eh, I-iya," ucap Itachi cukup kaget mendengar ucapan yang lebih mirip teriakan itu.

Sepertinya Naruto telah salah paham. Mungkinkah kakak Sasuke ini hanya menolong kakaknya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Kyuubi terluka?

"B-boleh aku melihatnya?" ucap Naruto ragu-ragu, yah, yang penting sekarang ia lihat dulu keadaan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tentu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan lembut.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Kyuubi memandang Naruto yang masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka. Eh tunggu dulu, Na-Naruto?

"Naru?"

"Stt!" Naruto reflek meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya sendiri. Kakaknya bodoh sekali, bicara sekencang itu. Dia tahu Kyuubi pasti senang, adiknya yang baik hati dan amat sangat tampan ini datang menolongnya seperti pangerang dinegeri dongeng. Tapi biasa aja kali?! Innernya pede.

Walaupun Kyuubi seperti sempat melihat sesuatu yang aneh melintas dimata Naruto tadi, siluman rubah sulung itu hanya mengangguk, mereka menyusun rencana bahkan tanpa saling berbicara satu sama lain. Naruto tahu Kyuubi tidak mungkin merubah kembali wujudnya menjadi manusia saat dirinya sedang dikelilingi manusia-manusia.

'Kita akan keluar dari sini sebelum tengah malam,' batin mereka berdua serempak, menyeringai.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

Arigatou semuaya! Arigatou gozaimasu! Maaf author radak telat update :p

Yez! Follower ama favower (emang ada favower?) nya nambah. Ye. Ye. La. La. La

Ngomong-ngomong kayaknya hapter ini biasa banget ya? Hahh..,

Btw, like always, I love you guys.. thanks buat semua supportnya ;)

Ngelambai-lambaiin tangan kayak miss indonesia sambil lompat-lompat.

.

Ini dia balasan riviewnya. Oh ya, selama ini author gak pernah bales lewat pm ya? Gomen., males soalnya :p

**Ethi. Deidaraun** : haha, ok! Ni dia lanjut juga.,

**Yuichi** : betul sekali! Tenong! Tenong! Haha, silahkan saja di lihat. ;). Ini dia datang si lanjutan.

**Love kyuuuuu** : hai! Kangen ya? Wkwkwk. #bercanda. Kemanapun kau lari akan kukejar! #ketawajahat. Hoo.. namanya mutilasi ya? #bloon.I-itu? Ma-masih kurang pa-panjang? Are you trying to kill me?! #horor. Yosh! ItaKyuu emang sweet! Top! Arigatou!

**deEsquare** : ok! Yah lumayan kan ni bisa dibilangnya? (ngelirik keatas) hehe. Thanks. Btw, kamu sodaranya spongebob ya?

**Lanruto** : OMG! Thanks! Gomen, update yg ini radak lama? Ganbatte!

**Lenjae** : KYAAA! Yang bener? Wow.. jadi tersandung ni author, ato yg bener tersanjung ya? Arigatou gozaimasu! Mercy! Gracias!

**Vianycka Hime** : hahaha, thanks-thanks baek dech..

**Miira** : makasih! A-apa pe-pendek? #ngedrop. Maap chap ni radak telat. Thanks.

**Minae kyuu **: betul! Mereka memang saling membutuhkan ya? Ckckck. Thanks.

**uRuRuBaek** : osh! Akh! Sial! Gak ada ShikaKiba diatas! Go-gomen.. thanks.

**Lefyya **: haha, makasih. Gak kok gak ada. ok!

**Mii. Shoshiru** : kyaa! Makasih. . Hee? Eh no no! Author adalah seorang gadis 15 tahun dengan pikiran yang murni ok? Hwahaha. Lagian bisa disembelih ntar ama yg laen. Nglirik Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage. (kakak gue tuh!) Cmina-chan Namiuzukage (adek gue tuh!) dangerous'kan? Gomen.

**Shikakukouki777 **: hiks, aku rindu padamu! #nangislebay. Gak papa dech, berarti Shikaku-san masih mau ngikutin cerita ini. C udah seneng banget. Ahaha, Kiba ya? Hm, gimana ya? Bolehlah. Tapi bukan saingan yg kyk gtu. Ntar liat saja kelanjutannya. Wkwkwk #sokmisterius. Arigatou gozaimasu!

**RahayuYutakai** : hmm, mungkin? Pa-panjangin? Kenapa pd mnta pnjangin? Hiks. Kurang panjangkah sudah 2rb nhe? go-gomen, chap ini malah lama . Thankyou.

**Guest** : Kyaa! Makasih! Makasih! Makasih! Makasih! Ok! Ni lanjut!

** .12576 **: ok! Thankyou!

**Onixsafir 1023** : kamu.. kamu.. penasaran? Kyaa! Thankyou! :D

**Luce stellare of Hyuzura** : Yez yez yez! Betul sekali! Hahaha, thankyou! Ni update.

Semuanya, makasih ya?

Jangan lupa riview!

By. Cnara-chan Namiuzukage

Sekian... ^_^


End file.
